Five Times He Didn't And The One Time He Did
by Looking For A Silver Lining
Summary: 5 and 1 fic. The five times Bellamy Blake almost has sex with Clarke Griffin, and the one time he does.


**I know it has been simply ages since I uploaded, but I am using AO3 to upload some stories (pen name on there is eruditeprincess), so yeah. This was originally posted a few hours ago on AO3. This is all consensual in this story and yeah. My tumblr is erudite-princess. Leave a comment if you liked it or if you think I need to improve some things. This isn't the best, and I get that. Enjoy!**

i.

A small scream died in her throat as his lips met hers once more, his hands tickling her sides as his fingers danced over the pale, smooth skin that was exposed by his wandering hands (with her permission) only a few minutes earlier. Her hair fell in waves over her shoulders as she leaned over him, her small form elongated over him and her lips parted just above his. The blood that normally obscured her features had been washed off, and he stroked her cheek, feeling the rough yet unblemished skin. He watched as she twisted off of him and lay by his side, running her hands over his ribs, and he pulled himself up so he was above her, straddling her. He stared with a small hunger at her threadbare black bra, the pure white of her breasts spilling out of it, contrasting sharply with the black. His hand toyed with the waistband of her underwear, and she shivered. The ice blue of her eyes was overcome by the darkness of her pupils, and he leaned in again, before a knock came at the door of the tent.

"Bellamy? We haven't seen Clarke for a while and we're going to send out a search party. Come on, I'm coming in," Octavia entered the tent and gasped quietly, "I'll call off that search party then. I'm going to go now," Octavia backed out of the tent, and he turned to find Clarke pulling her jacket on and fighting her way into her jeans, smiling sadly at him as she turned to leave the tent.

"See you later, Bellamy."

ii.

He had his lips attached to hers, and he was already getting hard at the sight of her blonde hair pulled away from her face, revealing her warm blue eyes examining his body. He had got rid of his t-shirt as soon as she entered his tent, her blue eyes hooded with desire, her lips slightly parted at the sight of him. He pulled back, admiring her now swollen lips, and she grinned at him, before pushing him down to the bed and pinning him down (for a small girl, she was pretty strong), running her nails down his chest and being careful to avoid any injuries he had. She then reattached her lips to his, and he was able to move his hands to under her shirt, hand cupping one breast. She pulled away and took off her shirt, before tilting her head to allow him better access to her neck. He kissed a line down her neck and she let out a low moan. He had just begun sucking on the spot between her neck and her shoulder when-

"Clarke? Clarke? Are you okay? Bellamy, if you are hurting Clarke I swear-"

"I'm fine, Finn. I'll come out in a second," she grabbed her t-shirt from the floor and pulled it on after he had detached himself from her neck, a red hickey beginning to form in the wake of his lips. She pressed her lips to his once more before exiting, and he heard Finn begin shouting at her.

iii.

Her hair was a golden halo surrounding her face in the light of the fire. He found her in a spot a small way away from the fire, watching the members of the Ark and the 100 (now a pitiful 50) interact, with families reuniting. He sat next to her, his hand in hers, and her head was tilted slightly as she watched their people. He was pleased to note the purple hickey he created mere days ago was still brightly shining against her skin, declaring his ownership of her (he was sort of possessive over his princess). She tore her eyes away from the scene at the fire to smile at him, and she turned to press a small kiss to his lips. As she pulled away, she blushed slightly, and moved so her hair covered her face. He brushed a handful of the soft strands away from her face and kissed her again, his kisses needy and sweet. Kissing him feels like home, she thinks, as he continues to kiss her softly. Her hand crept under his t-shirt and she ran her fingers over the planes of hard muscle and warm skin. His hand slipped under her shirt and undid her bra, slipping it down her arms slightly and taking one of her breasts into his hand and teasing the nipple. She moaned into his mouth and he smiled against her. She brought her other hand to the nape of his neck and twisted her fingers into the soft black curls that lay there, heavier and longer than when they first landed. He kissed her deeply, and his other hand slipped down her back, toying with the waistline of her underwear. She moaned slightly, and he was about to feel her arse (she had a simply gorgeous arse, he had to admit) when her mother loomed over them.

"Clarke! Honey, we need you in medical. Come on," Abby glared at him, and he narrowed his eyes. Eventually, he thought, he'd have the princess without distractions.

iv.

Raven had fixed up an old stereo, and he recognised one of the songs as a song from the masquerade ball he took Octavia to. He saw Clarke, blonde hair spinning, dancing along, her hips twisting to the beat of the song, stood next to Octavia, who was doing similar motions. Octavia was dancing with Lincoln, who had his hands resting on her hips (an action that didn't frustrate him as much as it would have done a few months ago). His eyes rested on Clarke, who was spinning and gyrating her body to the claps of the rest of the 100 and the Ark survivors. He went onto the makeshift dance floor and joined Clarke, holding her waist as she gyrated to the beat of the song, hips shaking and a large smile engulfing her face as she allowed herself to have fun. He felt her begin to move to the rhythm of his body as he danced to the song, and she spun around to face him, still dancing along to the music. As the song changed to a slower one, she slowed down and slipped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. She went up on her tiptoes and leaned in to him and he leaned in to her, their lips meeting in a soft collide in the middle. He rubbed circles along her back and she smiled into his lips as they continued dancing. They pulled apart and there were wolf whistles surrounding them, with shouts of, "Pay up, bitches," coming from Raven and Octavia. She flushed a deep red and he kissed her again. She reached up and hugged him as the song ended, whispering a small "no" into his hair, a "not tonight" in his ear. He nodded at her, and left her alone in the middle of the dance floor, still flushed red from the attention from everyone else. He didn't blame her for not wanting to try tonight, as she was embarrassed and that wouldn't end well.

v.

Her teeth tugged at his ear and he moaned softly at the way it felt. He had his hand kneading her breast and the other hand was tangled in her hair. Her hand had gone into his trousers and she was slowly jerking him off. He moaned as her tongue flicked out and she licked his ear and tickled up a vein in his manly parts. She pulled back from her teasing of his ear to meet his eyes, the rich brown almost fully obscured by the pupil. Her lips met his and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, turning the kiss into a battle for domination. Her other hand guided the hand kneading her breasts to a lower spot, and he began circling the spot of wetness through her knickers, causing her to moan into his mouth. She took her now free other hand and unzipped his trousers, allowing him to break free from the confines of them. She was about to pull his underwear down when the voice of Raven drifted through the tent.

"Clarke? I need you to check on something just quickly. Wick is also hurt and I want you to fix him up. If you aren't out in one minute, I'll come in, even if you aren't decent," Clarke got up and took her hand out of his boxers.

"Sorry, Bellamy. Duty calls," she pressed a final kiss to his lips as he pulled his hand out of her knickers and let her leave.

+ i.

He had her in his tent, and she was shirtless, and he was beginning to think that he was having the best birthday ever. He had just turned twenty four and was now with his princess. He was kissing a line down her neck and she was moaning on top of him. He had unclipped her bra a while before, and was kneading her breast carefully, rubbing circles in her skin, feeling the soft skin pulse under his touch. She unzipped his trousers and he shimmied them down his legs, before kicking them off at the bottom of the pile of blankets. She unzipped her trousers and kicked them off, before sliding her hands around the waistband of his boxers, making him groan. Her touch was light but he felt every brush of the calloused fingers against his skin. He pulled her knickers down with one hand and slipped under her, licking a long line along her torso before finding the wet spot down there. He licked each of her thighs, indulging in the taste of her, before his tongue dived into her and he began licking her out. He found her clit and took great pleasure in the noises she made as a jolt of pleasure went through her at every lick and nibble. He waited until she was on the edge before beginning to circle her clit, allowing the juices to spill out over his fingers. He licked his fingers clean and pressed kisses to her torso as he went back up and took off his boxers. His thrusts made her moan, and he began whispering her name into her hair as she moaned his.

Her tent was filled with the shouts of "Bellamy!" and "Clarke!" as they both came, and she collapsed on his chest. She managed to say one thing before she drifted off to sleep.

"Happy birthday Bell. I love you."

He worked out he loved her too.


End file.
